Welcome to The Black Flower Cafe
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Selamat datang di Kuroihana Cafe! Menyediakan berbagai macam cake, kopi, teh, parfait, dan pelayan-pelayan yang imut dan tampan. Tapi jika anda cukup berani untuk menemui sang owner, maka tentu saja ia akan menawarkan servis spesial untuk anda. Edited
1. Chapter I Part I

**Welcome to the Black Flower Cafe**

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, namun saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Kakei itu masih suami saya dan uke Mizumachi XD

Summary : Selamat datang di Kuroihana Cafe! Disini menyediakan berbagai macam cake, kopi, teh, parfait, dan pelayan-pelayan yang imut dan tampan. Tapi jika anda cukup berani untuk menemui sang owner, maka tentu saja ia akan menawarkan servis spesial untuk anda. AU, yaoi, multiple pairing. RnR please.

Chapter Satu – Love Can Do Anything, Murder Include. Part I

*

Sena berlari-lari kecil melewati trotoar yang cukup ramai lalu lalang orang siang itu. Keringat meleleh menuruni wajahnya dan jatuh dari dagunya. Tas sekolah yang dibawanya berayun-ayun ringan di lengannya kurusnya yang terbalut jas hijau tua khas SMA Deimon. Napasnya keluar masuk dari hidung dengan teratur dan cepat. Ia masih menyebrang, melewati dua tikungan, dan beberapa ruas jalan sebelum akhirnya ia membelok dan sampai di sebuah kompleks pertokoan yang ramai.

Sena menarik napas. Ia mulai berjalan dengan mantap, membelah keramaian yang seakan tidak peduli pada anak bertubuh sekecil Sena. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berambut coklat itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang agak menjorok ke dalam. Bangunan itu diapit oleh sebuah butik dan toko bunga, lengkap dengan area teras terbuka berbatu alam sebagai lantainya. Di depan bangunan itu beberapa meja bundar dan kursi bernuansa jaman Renaisans diletakkan. Sebuah kap penutup yang terbuat dari jalinan logam menanungi area tadi, dirambati oleh tanaman yang berbunga putih kecil dan berdaun melebar. Bangunan itu sendiri bermenara tinggi, bercat biru muda cenderung putih, dengan ornamen-ornamen ukiran dan patung yang juga khas Renaisans. Dua buah jendela lebar berframe ukir ala eropa menghiasi bagian depan bangunan itu, mengapit sebuah pintu lebar yang terbuat dari kayu berat yang dilengkapi dengan ketukan logam. Tema bangunan itu begitu menarik perhatian dan senada, hanya dirusak oleh plang nama logam perak besar di atas pintu itu dengan tulisan kanji Jepang, Kuroihana. Nama 'Black Flower Cafe' yang berukuran lebih kecil melengkapi plang itu agar orang-orang bisa mengenalinya sebagai sebuah cafe.

Sena melangkah melewati beberapa meja bundar di depan bangunan itu. Beberapa kelompok orang yang sedang menikmati makanan di cafe itu memanggil namanya dan tersenyum padanya. Sedangkan beberapa gadis ber 'kyaa' pelan begitu melihat cowok imut itu. Sena hanya balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat siang. Ia sudah hampir terlambat bekerja.

Dibukanya pintu kayu besar itu, dan sebelum semua orang di dalam dapat melihatnya ia bergegas menuju ruang karyawan di samping kiri. Beberapa pot tanaman diletakkan di sana, jadi ia bisa menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dan masuk tanpa terlihat Shin yang menjaga di meja penerima tamu. Ia membuka pintu ruang karyawan perlahan-lahan sambil menoleh ke belakang, takut ada yang memergokinya masuk diam-diam. Namun begitu pintu terbuka, sebuah suara berat menyambutnya.

"Fuu, terlambat lagi Sena kun?", ujar sebuah suara bariton (1) milik seseorang yang sudah bisa dikenali dari kata pertamanya. Sena nyaris melompat saking terkejutnya.

"Yikes! A-Akaba san!", jeritnya kaget.

Ternyata di ruangan karyawan yang sebenarnya cukup luas namun penuh dijejali loker itu, seorang pemuda berambut, mata, dan kacamata merah telah menunggunya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang kain hitam yang merupakan seragam dasar para waiter di cafe itu, namun kancing kemejanya dibuka sampai ke dada, dan seuntai kalung berbandul ruby menggantung di lehernya. Selain kalung itu, ia hanya mengenakan aksesoris selembar apron merah polos. Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang, namun tetap saja tangan kirinya memegang gitar kesayangannya.

"Ma-maaf Akaba san! Tadi aku dihukum mengerjakan soal-soal oleh guruku karena ketiduran di kelas. Tolong, jangan pecat aku Akaba san...", pinta Sena, nyaris merintih menyesal. Akaba menghela napas panjang sambil mengurut-urut bodi gitar merahnya itu sebagai ganti mengurut-urut dahi.

"Ya?", tanya Sena lagi. Akaba menatap mata coklat inosen itu dan menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Fuu, baiklah. Aku tahu ritme kita berdua berbeda, tapi lain kali tolong jangan terlambat lagi, atau kau akan mengacaukan irama cafe yang sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna ini", tukas Akaba tegas. Meski tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya maksud kepala pelayan otaku gitar itu, Sena tetap saja bersorak pelan, mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali dan bergegas menuju lokernya. Akabapun meletakkan gitar kesayangannya pada 'tahta' dalam lokernya dan beranjak keluar, menuju ruang penyiapan makanan.

"Gantinya yang cepat ya. Para pelanggan sudah menunggu", ujarnya memperingatkan. Sena mengangguk cepat dan mulai berganti baju.

Setelah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku, celana panjang kain berwarna hitam, dan juga apron putih polos selutut tanpa renda, Sena buru-buru mengikuti Akaba ke ruang penyiapan makanan. Dan begitu keluar, ia melihat Riku dan Sakuraba terburu-buru setengah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Riku menuju cafe dengan senampan parfait crepes dan blueberry, sedangkan Sakuraba membawa setumpuk piring dan gelas kotor menuju ruang cuci. Sena mendesah, oh, betapa hari yang sama sibuknya dengan weekend.

Tiba-tiba Kakei lewat dengan baki berisi dua potong lemon cheese cake di depan Sena. Namun begitu melihat Sena ia berhenti dan menegur anak itu.

"Sena? Cepat kau ke belakang. Sedang ada pesanan teh massal untuk meja 10. Bantu saja Mizumachi", perintah cowok setinggi 2 meter lebih itu pada Sena. Sena mengiyakan dan langsung menuju bagian dapur tempat dimana Mizumachi bekerja, namun tepat di etalase cake, seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat dan bermata biru mencegatnya.

"Sena chan! Lihat itu kerahmu masih terangkat sedikit!", tegur gadis yang memakai baju maid bergaya gothic yang penuh dengan renda dan pita itu.

"E-eh, masa iya sih, Mamori neesan?", tukas Sena seraya meraba-raba kerah kemejanya dan berusaha merapikannya, namun tangan lembut Mamori sudah keburu meraihnya dan membtulkan bagian yang berdiri. Setelah itu ditepuk-tepuknya bahu Sena.

"Nah, beres. Seorang waiter harus selalu terlihat rapi, kau tahu?", ujar Mamori tegas. Sena tersenyum ceria.

"Iya, Mamo nee, terima kasih. Selalu saja aku merepotkan Mamo nee", jawab Sena. Mamori membalas senyumannya.

"Tidak apa. Itulah guna seorang saudara. Sudah sana. Kembali ke tugasmu!", perintah Mamori sambil menepuk lembut punggung Sena. Sena kembali berjalan menuju tempat Mizumachi sambil melambaikan tangan. Mamori memang bukan saudara kandung Sena, namun Sena sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak sendiri, seperti Mamori menganggap dirinya adik.

"Mizumachin?", sapa Sena begitu ia melihat cowok tinggi pirang itu sedang sibuk menuangkan cairan merah tua berbau harum khas teh ke cangkir-cangkir porselen. Mizumachi menoleh dan langsung menebarkan senyum senang.

"Ah! Sena chan! Sini sini! Tolong bawakan ini ke meja 10 ya? Cookiesnya kamu ambil saja di tempatnya Marco", pinta Mizumachi. Menyerahkan nampan berisi enam cangkir teh beraroma rempah itu pada Sena. Setelah itu Mizumachi langsung melihat pesanan berikutnya dan mengeluarkan tiga buah gelas tinggi dari lemari untuk parfait. Namun Sena belum beranjak pergi, sehingga mau tak mau Mizumachi juga menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan bertanya.

"Ada apa Sena chan? Berat?", tanya Mizumachi.

"Ah, ng, bukan. Hari ini... belum ada yang datang menemui Hiruma san ya?", Sena bertanya balik. Mizumachi memejamkan mata dan menggeleng.

"Belum kok, Sena chan. Belum. Tenang saja. Kerjakan saja dulu pekerjaanmu itu", ujar Mizumachi. Sena menghela napas lega, ia lalu mengambil Cookies di meja sang Patissier, dan mengantarkan pesanan itu ke meja 10.

*

Seperti itulah gambaran kesibukan sore hari di sebuah cafe yang terletak di kawasan perbelanjaan ramai tengah kota. Cafe yang memiliki nama Kuroihana atau Black Flower itu mengutamakan rasa hidangan mereka, pelayanan spesial untuk tiap orang, dan tentu saja senjata utama mereka, pegawai-pegawai yang memiliki skill, good-looking dan menarik perhatian. Pegawai-pegawai ini dipilih dan direkrut oleh sang pemilik, Youichi Hiruma atas standar kriteria tertentu.

Di garis depan, alias waiter dan waitress, kita sebut saja nama Sena Kobayakawa dan Riku Kaitani di divisi imut. Lalu ada Suzuna Taki dan Mamori Anezaki di divisi cantik. Dan sisanya, Haruto Sakuraba dan Shun Kakei di divisi tampan. Hayato Akaba sendiri menjabat sebagai kepala para waiter dan waitress ini, jadi dia tidak dimasukkan ke dalam divisi manapun. Oh, juga ada Seijuurou Shin yang ditugaskan menjadi penerima tamu, karena melihat kekuatan tubuhnya yang tidak main-main itu ia memang tidak bisa disentuhkan dengan perkakas dapur dan alat-alat makan.

Kita beralih menilik dapur. Di sini ada lima orang yang bertugas. Yang pertama Yamato Takeru sebagai kepala chef. Ia yang bertugas memimpin dapur dan bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatan dan rasa masakan anak buahnya. Yang kedua adalah patissier andalan cafe ini, Reiji Marco, karena cake-cake kreasinya yang melejitkan nama Kuroihana Cafe ke seantero kota, bahkan seluruh Jepang. Lalu ada Kengou Mizumachi sebagai asisten Marco yang bertugas mengurusi dessert dan minuman-minuman yang akan disajikan. Dan orang terakhir di divisi koki, Kazuki Juumonji yang bertugas memasak makanan utama yang cukup berat, seperti nasi kari, meskipun spesialisasinya ada pada masakan barat, seperti Chicken Cordon Bleu atau Spaggheti Bolognaise. Orang terakhir yang memiliki area kerja di dapur, meski tidak terlalu penting tapi tetap harus disebut, Sasaki Koutarou, si tukang cuci maniak sisir yang hobi teriak 'nggak smart!' kalau cuciannya sudah menumpuk.

Pegawai terakhir di cafe ini adalah Ichiro Takami, seorang pria jenius yang bekerja di balik meja sebagai akuntan dan juga pengurus segala administrasi dan tetek bengek urusan cafe.

Namun mengingat pemilik cafe ini adalah Youichi Hiruma, apakah cafe ini akan menjadi cafe yang biasa saja? Hmm, sepertinya tidak.

*

Pukul enam sore. Gelap sudah hampir merengkuh seluruh langit, kecuali langit barat yang masih meninggalkan goresan-goresan jingga romantis bagi orang-orang yang menyadari dan menikmatinya. Namun tidak bagi para staf cafe Kuroihana, saat itulah pekerjaan mereka yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

Sakuraba merenggangkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan lirikan dan bisikan memuja para pelanggan yang terdengar, dan kembali membersihkan meja bundar yang ada di luar bangunan cafe dengan lap kain dan spray air. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup capek dengan profesi sebelumnya, seorang model, tapi karena Hiruma lah ia menyanggupkan dan menguatkan diri untuk bekerja di cafe ini.

Ya, semua hal di cafe ini terjadi karena Hiruma. Tidak ada sebab lain.

Dalam letihnya, cowok berambut coklat itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengerling ke jendela kaca sebelah kanan. Di balik jendela kaca itulah Shin berdiri, menunduk, melihat buku catatan ketersediaan tempat di mejanya. Gordyn sutra putih dengan ornamen sulur-sulur tanaman biru tua yang tersingkap dan juga jendela indah itu membingkai profil Shin yang tegap dan kekar, dalam balutan seragam cafe, hanya apron digantikan jas hitam dan dasi biru tua. Sinar lampu putih yang menyorot Shin dari belakang menambah kesan pemandangan 'surga' bagi mata Sakuraba.

Tiba-tiba Shin menyadari tatapan Sakuraba dari luar jendela dan Shin balas menatapnya dan melambaikan tangan. Tidak ada senyuman. Bibir Shin tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum. Namun Sakuraba bisa membaca senyuman Shin dari matanya. Sakuraba balas melambaikan kain lapnya.

Saat Sakuraba hendak kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depan cafe itu dengan suara rem yang keras. Sakuraba memaki tanpa sadar, kenapa mobil mewah seperti itu minyak remnya kurang sih?!

Namun begitu pintu mobil itu terbuka dan penumpangnya turun, Sakuraba tertegun. Firasatnya mengatakan malam ini ia akan bekerja lembur.

Sesosok gadis ramping, tinggi semampai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melewati teras terbuka yang indah itu. Rambutnya yang pirang halus sepunggung dikepang dan tubuh putihnya hanya dibalut gaun merah tanpa lengan berbelahan dada rendah. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan satu kata : cantik. Namun kecuali itu, ada satu hal yang membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Ia menangis dengan suara tersedu-sedan yang cukup keras, dengan sapu tangan rose yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah yang mungkin luntur make upnya.

Sepatu hak tingginya beradu dengan lantai pualam ketika wanita itu membuka pintu cafe dan langsung berteriak.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Owner dari neraka!", serunya mantap, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di wajah cantik tanpa nodanya. Ternyata make up nya waterproof.

Wajah wanita itu memancarkan kemarahan, kebencian, sekaligus kesedihan dan tekad kuat. Pelanggan-pelanggan yang ada memalingkan wajah penuh tanda tanya mereka ke arah wanita itu, namun Shin keburu menggamit dan menariknya ke ruangan kosong di sebelah meja penerimaan tamu.

"Maaf nona. Tolong jangan bicarakan hal itu di depan tamu kami yang lain", tegur Shin dengan sopan. Yah, aib cafe hampir terbongkar karenanya. Wanita itu mengangguk, namun air matanya tumpah semakin deras. Shin mengambil sapu tangan putih dari saku jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu yang mengambilnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Saya akan membawa nona menemui orang yang nona cari. Nona yakin sanggup membayar biaya yang akan dibebankan pada nona oleh owner? Nona sudah tahu kan reputasi owner cafe kami dalam dunia hitam?", tanya Shin, berusaha meyakinkan wanita itu jika ia tidak siap, lebih baik ia segera balik badan dan pulang. Namun wanita itu hanya mengangguk-angguk lagi, penuh keputus asaan. Shin menyerah.

"Baiklah, tolong ikuti saya", ujar Shin. Ia lalu beranjak dan membuka sebuah pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Pintu itu tidak kembali menuju ruangan cafe, namun menyusuri sebuah koridor temaram yang penuh digantungi lukisan-lukisan terkenal dari abad pertengahan dari berbagai aliran. Karpet panjang berwarna merah berbordir emas mengalasi koridor itu dan membuatnya tampak mewah. Di ujung koridor itu terdapat sebuah pintu lagi. Wanita itu mengikuti Shin masuk. Ternyata koridor itu berakhir di ruang penyimpanan makanan. Rak-rak stainless steel berdiri memenuhi ruangan itu. Berbagai macam bahan makanan dan peralatan masak disimpan di ruangan itu. Dan di ujung lain ruangan penyimpanan makanan itu terdapat sebuah pintu lain, dari logam, yang diliputi hawa dingin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang menyapa dari balik rak-rak itu.

"Shin san? Loh? Ada klien lagi?", tanya Juumonji. Sebelah tangannya memegang panci dan tangan lainnya lagi menggenggam seonggok daging beku. Shin mengangguk perlahan, hanya dibalas dengan kedikan bahu dari Juumonji yang sudah menghilang lagi pada detik berikutnya.

"Mau kemana kita?", tanya wanita itu. (2)

Shin diam saja. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Shin menghampiri sebuah rak yang penuh berisi buah tropis dan mengangkat nanas yang terletak di ujung. Dan mendadak dari dalam tiang rak itu muncullah sebuah lengan robot penggerak dengan panel datar yang dibawanya. Shin menekan-nekan sesuatu di panel itu, lalu muncullah sebuah sinar biru yang memindai retina matanya. Setelah selesai, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara 'klik' lembut dari arah dinding keramik. Ternyata sebuah tombol berwarna merah muncul di dinding yang tadinya kosong. Shin menekan tombol itu dan voila! Sebuah pegangan pintu menyembul dari sebuah petak keramik yang menggeser masuk. Shin mendorong pegangan tangan itu ke belakang dan menggesernya ke samping.

Sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya sama sekali tampak di balik pintu itu.

"Silakan masuk", ujar Shin dengan gesture mempersilakan wanita itu masuk. Sejenak wanita itu ragu, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, owner akan menemui anda", ujar Shin. Lalu ia menutup pintu itu dari luar. Wanita itu memekik terkejut karena begitu saja ditinggalkan di dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. Refleks ia berbalik dan menggedor pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Shin. Namun sebelum ia sempat berteriak memanggil bantuan, ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi dengan sinar putih sangat terang yang menyilaukan mata. Wanita itu berbalik seraya mengusap-usap matanya, dan di sanalah ia.

Owner from the hell.

Note

Saya bener-bener buta musik, jadi kalo ada yang tau suaranya Akaba termasuk tenor, bariton, bas, fals, atau sumbang (ga mungkin sopran ya?), kasih tau ya. Siapa tau saya salah DX

Sumpah, pertanyaan 'mau kemana kita?' itu membuatku jadi serasa Dora banget deh -_-a pingin rasanya jawab 'mau ke mall!! XDDD~'

(a/n note : Hmm... bisa dibilang idenya juga agak colongan dari Weiss Kreus XD tapi ide dasarnya sih dari duo teroris yang ngebom JW Mariott, Ibrohim sama Nana *Nana chan jangan geer ya XD*, nah ada liputan di TV yang bilang kalo mereka itu dulunya juga kerja jadi florist. Langsung dapet ide bikin cerita ini, dan setelah itu baru keingetan Weiss. Hehehe. Semoga kalian enjoy ya ^^)


	2. Chapter I Part 2

**Welcome to the Black Flower Cafe**

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata, namun saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Kakei itu masih suami saya dan uke Mizumachi XD

Summary : Selamat datang di Kuroihana Cafe! Menyediakan berbagai macam cake, kopi, teh, parfait, dan pelayan-pelayan yang imut dan tampan. Tapi jika anda cukup berani untuk menemui sang owner, maka tentu saja ia akan menawarkan servis spesial untuk anda. UPDATED!

AU, yaoi, multiple pairing, lil bit OOC. RnR please.

*

"_Silakan masuk", ujar Shin dengan gesture mempersilakan wanita itu masuk. Sejenak wanita itu ragu, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki ruangan itu. _

"_Tunggu sebentar, owner akan menemui anda", ujar Shin. Lalu ia menutup pintu itu dari luar. Wanita itu memekik terkejut karena begitu saja ditinggalkan di dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. Refleks ia berbalik dan menggedor pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh Shin. Namun sebelum ia sempat berteriak memanggil bantuan, ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi dengan sinar putih sangat terang yang menyilaukan mata. Wanita itu berbalik seraya mengusap-usap matanya, dan di sanalah ia. _

_Owner from the hell. _

Chapter Satu – Love Can Do Anything, Murder Include. Part II

*

Wanita itu buru-buru melangkah menghampiri pria bertuxedo putih yang duduk di belakang meja itu. Namun sebelum ia sampai, sang owner telah berbicara.

"Karin Koizumi. Dua puluh sembilan tahun. Kekeke... data disini juga menyebutkan ukuran dada-pinggang-pinggulmu dan ukuran bra mu. Mantan quarterback tim American Football SMA Teikoku. Seorang model, aktris, pelukis, dan pemain piano terkenal, sekaligus seorang pemilik butik dengan brand yang sedang tren sekarang, Passion Burst dengan omzet sekitar 2 milyar yen per bulan. Sekarang ini digosipkan berpacaran dengan Honjou Taka, seorang pengusaha kaya pemilik sebuah perusahaan finansial multinasional", ujar Hiruma dengan mata terpejam, jari-jari kedua tangannya bertaut di depan wajahnya. Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu terkesiap.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?!", semburnya terkejut. Hiruma membuka mata dan tersenyum licik.

"Jangan panggil aku Hiruma Youichi kalau sekedar informasi seperti itu saja tak tahu. Sekarang duduklah dan katakan apa masalahmu", perintah Hiruma sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa tunggal yang terletak di tengah ruangan dengan jarinya yang kurus panjang. Wanita itu mengikuti petunjuk Hiruma dan duduk di sofa itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir meski tanpa suara. Jangan bayangkan Hiruma mau repot-repot mengambilkan tissue atau memberikan sapu tangan padanya. Ia malah menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Aku... hamil", wanita itu berkata lirih.

Sejenak sepi melatari ruangan itu. Hiruma diam, tanpa respon apapun, bahkan otot-otot wajahnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sementara wanita itu kembali meratapi nasibnya tanpa suara. Sekitar sepuluh menit waktu berlalu tanpa ada perubahan apa-apa.

"Errgghhh, lalu kenapa kalau kau hamil, wanita sialan?! Apa hubungannya denganku?! Cepat katakan atau kusuruh orangku menyeretmu keluar! Aku bosan!", seru Hiruma jengkel melihat Karin yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Karin sedikit terkejut.

"Lalu kau pikir bagaimana dengan karirku kalau aku hamil?!", sembur Karin, tak kalah kesal.

"Ya sudah tinggalkan saja, sialan!", balas Hiruma tak mau kalah. Karin tersentak dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

"I-itu... sebenarnya, aku tidak hamil dengan tunanganku, Taka...", ujar Karin lirih, tak berani lagi menatap Hiruma. Hiruma melengos, mengambil sebungkus permen karet sugarless di toples bulat bening di mejanya, lalu memasukkan isinya ke mulut.

"Kekekeke, terjadi affair ya? Lalu siapa yang jadi kunci kali ini? Pria yang menghamilimu?", tanya Hiruma seraya mengeluarkan laptop silver bermerek Vaio dari laci meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kayu berat dan memenuhi hampir sepanjang duapertiga ruangan.

"Kunci?", Karin balik bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh tanda tanya. Hiruma tak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Dan aktris multitalented itu tiba-tiba mengerti. Namun ia menggeleng.

"Bukan. Bukan dia, dia tidak bersalah apa-apa. Aku mencintainya, aku tidak mencintai Taka. Dia hanya rekan kerjaku, dan pertunangan kamipun dipaksakan", jawab Karin. Sebutir air mata mengalir lagi dari matanya.

"Lalu?", selidik Hiruma.

"Ayahku", Karin memberi jawaban jelas. Hiruma menekan sebuah tombol di laptopnya dan tanpa sadar ia terdiam.

"Pejabat tinggi pemerintahan, Tarou Koizumi", Hiruma meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan bibirnya, ia sedang berpikir. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dialah yang membuatku sesukses seperti sekarang ini. Aktris, model, piano, butik, pertunangan dengan Taka, semuanya", ujar Karin lirih.

"Kekeke, harusnya kau senang", tukas pria berambut blonde jabrik itu. Karin menggeleng lagi, lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

"Dia memang pejabat yang baik, tapi ayah yang sangat buruk. Aku cinta American Football dan ingin terus bermain, tapi ia menarikku dan mengorbitkanku menjadi aktris dan lain-lain itu melalui koneksinya, juga memberiku modal untuk butikku dan mempertunangkanku dengan Taka. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengerti bahwa dengan semua pemberiannya itu aku jadi menderita! Aku ingin berjuang sendiri untuk hidupku! Terutama untuk pria yang kucintai, yang memberikan benihnya untuk kutanam di perutku ini...", Karin menjelaskan seraya mengusap perut hamilnya – yang sebenarnya datar-datar saja – dengan lembut.

"Memang siapa pria itu?", tanya Hiruma sinis, sekadar dalam kerangka mempermudah misi.

"Unsui Kongou. Ia pria yang sangat sederhana, namun baik dan bertanggung jawab", jawab Karin lirih. Pipinya bersemu merah muda saat menyebutkan nama itu. Hiruma merasa sebuah image biksu gundul muncul begitu mendengar nama yang terasa familiar itu. Tapi Hiruma sedang malas mengingat.

"Kenapa aku harus sampai mengunci ayahmu?", tanya Hiruma lagi seraya mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di laptopnya. Bibir Karin bergetar, berkali-kali bibirnya terbuka, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma, namun tertutup lagi, mencerminkan keragu-raguan yang melingkupi hatinya.

"Ka-kalau ayahku tidak ada... aku, aku akan bebas menjalani hidupku, mencintai pria yang memang kucintai, dan bermain football lagi, dan... dan pergi dari usaha butik menjengkelkan yang bahkan diurus oleh pegawainya. Menyebalkan, ayahku itu sehat sekali", gerutu wanita cantik itu. Hiruma menghela napas keras. Bisa dibilang secara tidak langsung kasus Karin mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya, saat masih ada sedikit rasa sentimen tertinggal dalam dirinya.

"Baik. Anggap sudah dikerjakan", Hiruma menutup laptopnya dengan satu tepukan keras.

"Eh? Kau serius? Hal ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan! Bagaimanapun ayahku seorang pejabat tinggi! ", protes Karin. Hiruma mendengus. Sebuah gelembung kecil berwarna merah muda muncul dari bibirnya. Gelembung itu membesar dan akhirnya pecah dengan bunyi pop pelan.

"Tch... wanita sialan. Seperti sudah kubilang tadi, anggap saja sudah dilakukan. Sekarang pergilah ke rumah seorang teman dan tinggallah di sana sampai semua sudah selesai dilakukan", perintah Hiruma. Karin mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Ng, biayanya?", tanya Karin takut-takut. Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Kekeke... kau ingat juga. Baiklaahhh....", ujar Hiruma senang.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan?", tanya Hiruma. Karin menelan ludah.

"Satu milyar yen. Ditambah dua puluh orang budak dan dua pertiga saham pabrik senjata PINDAT Corporation (1)", tawar Karin, berharap-harap cemas Hiruma akan menerima penawarannya yang sebenarnya ia serahkan dengan berat hati. Namun begitu ditawari barang-barang seperti itu, Hiruma malah tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kekekeke... wanita sialan. Kuterima budak dan seperempat sahamnya saja. Tapi simpan uangmu. Simpananku di salah satu bank Swiss saja lebih banyak daripada itu", cela Hiruma. Wajah mulus Karin merengut.

"Lantas apa maumu?", tanya Karin sebal. Seharusnya ia sudah menduga kalau biaya yang diajukan Hiruma bukan sekedar uang belaka.

Hiruma menyeringai penuh arti.

*

Suzuna menyambar serbet yang diangsurkan Riku padanya dan mulai membersihkan meja counter dengan brutal. Riku yang tangannya masih berasap memandang Suzuna heran-heran-takut.

"Heeehh... Suzuna chan? Buru-buru amat?", tanya Riku. Suzuna menyemprotkan cairan pembersih ke meja counter dalam jumlah berlipat ganda.

"Malam ini aku akan makan malam dengan pacarku! Sudah lama sekali kurencanakan. Aku sudah belanja steak salmon dan lemon segar untuk nanti malam! Aku harus pulang lebih awal untuk memasak!", Suzuna menjelaskan pada Riku dengan terburu-buru, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari meja yang sedang dibersihkannya.

"Hee, Suzuna chan mau makan malam dengan Toganou san ya? Ya sudah, kalau begitu sini kugantikan tugasmu", tawar Mamori ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan meminta serbet lap itu dari Suzuna. Suzuna langsung berhenti mengelap dan menatap Mamori dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-Mamori neesan baik sekaliii... Hwee... Mamo-neesan daisukiiii", desis Suzuna penuh terima kasih sambil memeluk pinggang gadis yang lebih tua. Mamori hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha.. ya sudah. Sana ganti baju. Jangan sampai terlambat ya", Mamori menunjuk ke ruang ganti waitress di seberang ruangan. Suzuna mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju ruang ganti tersebut. Namun, sebelum sempat ia membuka pintu ruang tersebut, terdengar serentak beberapa dering handphone di ruangan itu. Dering yang sama, sebuah lagu yang dikenal rebagai Requiem, dimainkan dengan organ pipa. Saat itu juga Suzuna berhenti, memukul pintu ruang ganti itu dengan kepalan tangannya dan berbalik ke depan meja counter dengan wajah pias. Sebutir air mata menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"Siapa saja yang mendapat panggilan?", tanyanya geram.

Sena melangkah perlahan mendekati Suzuna, lalu ia menepuk bahu gadis itu penuh simpati.

"Aku juga dapat. Padahal besok ada ujian matematika", hibur Sena.

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam kebiruan dan bertubuh tinggi juga melangkah ke arah Sena dan duduk di kursi di dekatnya.

"Kakei san juga dapat?", tanya Sena pada pria itu. Kakei mengangguk.

"Untunglah malam ini aku dan Mizumachi sedang bebas", ujarnya tenang. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka, dan muncullah seorang laki-laki yang sibuk menggerutu sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir lipat. Apron dan lengan kemejanya basah kuyup dan beberapa noda merah jelas sekali mengotori bagian dadanya.

"Benar-benar nggak smart! Malam ini ada anime kesukaanku!", pekiknya sebal sambil membanting pintu dapur.

"Ehem... Koutarou...", tegur Akaba yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Koutarou hanya nyengir sambil buru-buru menghampiri gerombolan Sena-Suzuna-Kaki yang berkumpul di meja di tengah ruangan.

"Maaf ya Suzuna chan. Aku pulang dulu", Mamori mengelus punggung Suzuna penuh simpati dan beranjak pergi. Suzuna mengangguk sedih. Satu persatu rekan mereka meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi dengan ekspresi simpati. Dan yang terakhir meninggalkan cafe, Yamato dan Marco, mentraktir dua potong Deep Chocolate Cake untuk menghibur Suzuna dan Sena. Juga sebungkus flower cheese cookies dan beberapa buah sandwich croissant.

"Huff, meskipun aku tahu resiko pekerjaan ini, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa pergi", rintih Suzuna. Disendoknya sedikit cake itu dan dinikmatinya perlahan.

"Yah begitulah, Suzuna chan. Besok terpaksa aku tidak belajar lagi", ujar Sena perlahan, juga sambil menikmati cake yang diberi Marco.

"Hmmm... croissant ini smart sekali!", puji Koutarou senang. Dijejalkannya sebuah croissant utuh ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara Kakei hanya memecah-mecahkan cookies itu dan menaburkan remah-remahnya di piring tanpa bicara.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria dengan setelan tuxedo lengkap muncul dari pintu ruang karyawan. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut disisir ke belakang dan mengenakan kacamata. (2)

"Takami san!", seru Sena dan Suzuna berbarengan.

"Semuanya, cepat ganti baju. Lalu ambil perlengkapan dan kita akan segera berangkat!", perintah Takami.

*

Sena duduk dengan santai di jok belakang Lexus LX 460 yang meluncur melewati pekarangan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa modern. Ia mengenakan celana panjang jeans biru tua dan jumpersuit tanpa lengan abu-abu. Dengan tambahan sneaker hitam dan gelang anyam, Sena tampak benar-benar imut. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan Sena. Rambutnya yang coklat disisir licin ke belakang dan ia mengenakan contact lens biru. Di belakang kemudi, Koutarou memegang setir sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kou-ta-rou-saann... sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menyetir sambil menyisir", tegur Sena sebal, berusaha meraih sisir yang dipakai Koutarou, namun cowok berambut hitam jabrik itu menyingkirkan sisirnya dari tangan Sena.

"Eits! Masih kurang smart! Lagipula mobil ini canggih, tidak akan menabrak semudah itu. Nah kita sudah sampai, Sena chan", ujar Koutarou sambil membelokkan mobil yang ia kendarai ke pintu depan rumah mewah nan megah itu.

"Lima belas menit", ujar Sena. Koutarou mengangguk, lalu ia turun untuk membukakan pintu bagi Sena. Cowok bermata coklat besar itu turun dari mobil dengan langkah malu-malu. Dan hanya beberapa detik setelah Sena turun, seorang penjaga bertubuh raksasa berpakaian tuxedo lengkap menghampirinya.

"Tuan Shinomiya Tooru?", tanya penjaga itu menyelidik. Sena mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tidak akan memakai identitas aslinya.

"Silakan ikuti saya. Nona Karin sudah menunggu anda", ujar penjaga itu. Sena mengikuti penjaga itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Koutarou masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan bergegas pergi.

"_Spider satu beres. Poseidon dua?"_

"_Poseidon dua siap di posisi. Skate mengontrol"_

"_Runner lima belas menit. Spider satu menuju posisi" (3)_

Di dalam rumah megah itu, Sena minta diantar ke toilet terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju ruang kerja Karin, dan memastikan agar ia melewati perpustakaan lantai dua, agar sang 'kunci' alias target dapat melihatnya.

*

_Tarou Koizumi adalah seorang pejabat pemerintahan dengan posisi yang cukup tinggi di Tokyo. __Kaya raya karena usaha sampingannya yaitu perusahaan asuransi yang didirikan sebelum ia terpilih menjadi pejabat. Pernikahannya berakhir buruk saat istrinya berselingkuh. Dikenal sebagai pejabat yang baik, tidak korup, dan mengabdi pada rakyat. Namun hanya keluarganya yang tahu kekurangannya. Ia sangat diktator pada putri tunggalnya, Karin. Juga tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau pria berusia 51 tahun ini sebenarnya adalah seorang paedophile dan biseksual. Itulah sebab sebenarnya mengapa istri pria ini berselingkuh. Selain itu pria ini juga selalu menghabiskan malamnya dengan membaca di perpustakaan pribadi di rumahnya. Tidak suka pesta dan acara-acara ramai tanpa tujuan lainnya. – _

*

Sena mencamkan dalam hatinya informasi yang diberikan oleh Hiruma tadi pada team mereka. Dalam hati ia sangat membenci tugas sebagai umpan yang dibebankan padanya sekarang ini. Menurut informasi, target selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan hingga dini hari dan tertidur di sana hingga pagi. Masalahnya adalah perpustakaan dijaga sangat ketat oleh para bodyguard dan perpustakaan tersebut tidak memiliki ventilasi sama sekali. Udara keluar masuk melalui beberapa saluran sempit yang tidak akan cukup dimasuki tubuh manusia. Jadi tugas Sena adalah menyamar sebagai rekanan bisnis butik yang ingin bertemu dengan Karin, lalu menarik Tarou keluar dan membawanya ke ruang kerja Karin yang terletak menghadap halaman belakang dan memiliki beberapa jendela.

"Maaf, tapi Nona Karin baru bisa pulang agak larut malam. Ia meminta anda untuk menunggu di ruang kerjanya", ujar salah satu bodyguard yang mengawalnya ke toilet.

"I-iya", jawab Sena singkat.

Bodyguard itu sudah hendak melewati tangga sebelah kiri dan berniat untuk naik ke lantai dua melalui tangga yang terletak di koridor depan, namun Sena mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menunjuk lukisan dan patung yang dipamerkan di balkon dalam rumah itu.

"Ng, bukankah itu 'Primavera' karya Alesandro Botticelli dan 'Night Watch' karya Rembrandt?", tanya Sena. Penjaga itu mengangguk.

"Apakah anda tertarik, tuan Shinomiya?", tanyanya.

"Sangat", ujar Sena sambil tersenyum.

Maka bodyguard kekar itu mengajak Sena naik melalui tangga kiri dan menikmati lukisan-lukisan dari abad pertengahan – meski palsu – yang dipamerkan di dinding itu. Dan sekaligus juga, dengan leluasa Sena bisa berhenti di depan perpustakaan, bersyukur tepat di sebelah pintunya yang terbuka sedikit digantungkan sebuah lukisan karya Van Gogh.

"Nona Karin lama ya?", tanya Sena dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan agar target bisa mendengarnya dari dalam.

"Ya, ia baru akan pulang sekitar pukul dua belas malam", jawab bodyguard itu.

Seketika, dari dalam perpustakaan terdengar suara berderit. Sena mengintip ke dalam dengan ekor matanya dan tersenyum begitu mendapati sang target sedang mengamatinya dari balik kacamata bacanya dengan tatapan bernapsu.

"Kalau begitu... aku tunggu saja di ruang kerja Nona Karin. Kakiku sudah capek berdiri", Sena memijit-mijit betisnya untuk meyakinkan penjaga itu.

*

Di tempat lain, di atap sebuah hotel berlantai lima belas, Suzuna menempelkan teropong militer berwarna hitam kelam itu ke matanya, memantau pergerakan Sena di dalam mansion sang pejabat. Sementara Kakei, berlutut di atas satu kaki, sekitar lima meter di samping kiri Suzuna, melakukan hal yang sama dengan scope G3/SG-1 Precision Sniper Riflenya (4). Sniper rifle itu ditumpukan pada pembatas pinggir atap hotel itu hingga stabil, dan Kakei mengamati situasi dengan mata kanannya.

"Sudah lima menit, Kakei san. Lama juga ya. Untung manisan peach ini kubawa", ujar Suzuna pada Kakei sambil menghisap manisan peach yang ia bawa dari cafe. Setelah menghubungi Toganou dan membatalkan makan malam mereka, mood Suzuna sudah menjadi lebih ceria, apalagi ketika pacarnya itu mengerti dan memutuskan untuk menunda makan malam mereka.

"Hng. Semua sudah siap disini. Bagaimana Koutarou?", tanya Kakei. Suzuna kembali menghidupkan communicator tanpa cadangan baterai miliknya (_'You-nii pelit!', maki Suzuna dalam hati_) dan mengontak Koutarou.

Beberapa saat kemudian Suzuna mematikan kembali alat penghubung mereka itu.

"Beres. Jika ada perintah ia akan langsung melesat ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Sekarang tinggal Sena chan saja", ujar Suzuna. Gadis berambut pendek itu lalu memeriksa sniper rifle yang ia bawa, sebuah AWM (5), untuk mengantisipasi jika ada gangguan saat Sena kabur.

Diam sesaat. Angin dingin yang berhembus di ketinggian mereka membuat Suzuna agak menggigil meski ia telah mengenakan jaket tebal berkerah bulu berwarna hitam. Bulan dan bintang yang seharusnya muncul dan menghiasi langit tak terlihat, awan menyaput cahaya alami yang menyinari malam itu. Secara tidak langsung, gadis mungil itu merasa iri pada sang sniper eksekusi malam itu, Shun Kakei, yang hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dengan hood dan jeans hitam. Sniper pendiam itu sama sekali tidak nampak kedinginan, bahkan mungkin serbuan angin yang membuat rambutnya berantakan hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Nee, Kakei san", panggil Suzuna perlahan. Kakei hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

"Apakah menurutmu hal ini akan berakhir?", tanya Suzuna. Secara tak terduga Kakei mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rifle dan menatap Suzuna.

"Ya. Itu pasti", jawab pria tampan itu.

"Kapan?", Suzuna bertanya lagi. Kakei terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali mengawasi lewat scope.

"Kalau Hiruma Youichi mati", jawabnya pendek, tegas, namun tepat sasaran. Suzuna menghela napas panjang, mengerti semengerti-mengertinya. Hanya terlalu takut untuk mengakui.

"Sudahlah. Hidupkan saja lagi communicator kita", tegur Kakei. Suzuna menurutinya.

TO BE CONTINUED

*

A/N

Hehehe, ini pelesetan dari pabrik senjata Indonesia yang namanya PT PINDAD (Persero). Nyari nama pabrik senjata luar negri susah si, ngakngakngak XD Hiruma, mangap ya kalo senjatanya loadingnya lama XD *dirajang tipis-tipis*

Sumpah, jadi inget William T. Spears, pengawas shinigami di Kuroshitsuji. Apalagi kan ceritanya Takami pake tuxedo XD

Bisa ngerti kan nama-nama ini Codenamenya siapa aja?

Rifle G3/SG-1 ini beneran ada. Merupakan versi sniper rifle dari G3 combat rifle yang digarap oleh Gewehr akibat gagalnya fungsi senjata itu sebagai sniper rifle. Beratnya 4kg tapi stabil saat dipakai. Prestasi SG-1 dikenal dalam Operation Urgent Fury dimana pasukan SEAL bertugas menyelamatkan Governor Paul Scoon yang disandera teroris. Dan dengan rifle ini, seorang sniper berhasil menembak mati 27 anggota teroris sendirian. (Gamestation Vol. 131 September 2006)

AWM atau Arctic Warfare Magnum adalah variasi dari seri AW buatan British Accuracy International, dengan laras yang lebih panjang dan lebih besar, jadi bisa pakai peluru yang lebih besar juga. Dilengkapi dengan scope yang bisa zoom 3-16x. (Gamestation Vol. 131 September 2006)

Maaf kalo actionnya rada nggak masuk akal. Baru pertama kalinya niatin bikin fic tentang pembunuh bayaran sih. Biasanya juga bikin, tapi yang solo, nggak yang team kayak gini. Jadi kalo ada yang menemukan kejanggalan di actionnya tolong kasih tau ya di review. Maaf juga soal kekurang detilan posisi Tarou Koizumi di pemerintahan, udah malem, pulsa abis TwT nanti saya edit lagi setelah tau pasti di pemerintahan Jepang ada posisi apa aja. Yang pasti bukan PM lo dia. Arigatou. By the way, saya buka lowongan OC buat chapter depan, satu cewek dan satu cowok. Ada yang berminat?

Review dunk Revieewwww ^3^

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
